A Fine Line
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Jericho/Steph, takes place March 7 2002, the night of the teased kiss. Stephanie is frustrated with Jericho not making a move. Request for Super T, read and review please


**Take place on March 7 2002 when wwe teased us with aa Jericho Steph Kiss that we never recieved, those bastards. So heres my take on it all in a request for Super T, i missed writing for you Tina lol hopefully this will wet your jericho steph appitete lol. Read and Review please, oh and this is completley Kayfabe as if the storyline was real life.**

I couldn't help but smile when he thanked me; he deserved that robe…he looked damn good in it, better then Hunter ever did. It was times like this that made me wonder why I wasted so many years married to an imbecile and bickering with the gorgeous man in front of me. That's life I guess, sometimes you just have to learn things the hard way.

My smile grew even wider as I watched him move closer to me, I could see that he was hesitant, but this was it…he was finally going to kiss me.

Well of course he had kissed me before, twice actually, but that was when I was stupid and didn't want him too. I still can't believe that I didn't give in back then to the feelings I was having for him, you can see on camera that no matter how much I fight… towards the end I'm always trying to kiss back. We have always had an undeniable chemistry, weather we wanted to admit it or not.

For years I've been on screen with Chris, fighting and squabbling with him like a child but about a week ago we decided we would put all that behind us for a common goal, to destroy Hunter.

It actually disgusts me now to think that I was married to that bumbling idiot for the better part of three years, what was I thinking? I'm a smart woman, how on earth could I be so dumb? It seems so obvious now that he was wrong for me. He's such a vile creature, just look at that nose…how the hell did I miss that?

No, Jericho was definitely the perfect one for me not Hunter and as much as I hated that we wasted so much time hating each other it only meant we had to make up for all that now. And boy did I want to make up for it…

He looked so good, he had the perfect body, it was almost crying out for me to touch it. And that handsome face, how I longed to know what it would be like to feel his lips on mine, his skin on mine, what it would be like to pull his hair in ecstasy.

Now it looked like I might get that wish because his face was inches from mine, his hot breath hitting my face. This was it, the moment I had been dying for…

I didn't want to look to anxious so I refrained from closing the gap myself, for once I wanted him to be in control, I wanted him to be the one to make the first move.

But he didn't, that ass hole just bypassed my lips and moved in for a simple hug. I kept up my act because I knew the cameras were rolling, I didn't want to start a scene on television so I just kept smiling until the cameraman yelled cut.

As soon as the little green light on the camcorder went off I pulled away from him and shoved him back before moving to the other side of the room to gather my things together.

"What the hell?" Chris yelled, turning around to look at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what Stephanie, that you're bipolar?" He retorted, throwing his arms up in the air, pacing back and forth the room.

I let out a blood-curling shriek, "Go to hell Jericho." How was the man so completely oblivious to what he was doing to me?

"Wo calm down Steph, I thought we were having a warm moment here and then you freak out. What's the big idea?"

I didn't answer him; I simply sat down on the leather sofa to glare at him. All I wanted was a kiss, a simple kiss. I just wanted to know that maybe he was having feelings for me like I was for him. He was being so sweet with me, so patient, so caring…all of that made me think that maybe he had a thing for me too, along with the added fact of how much we had bickered in the past. Looking back on all of the name calling now it almost felt like grade school when boys and girls would pick on each other because they liked them.

Watching him he was obviously frustrated, his cute little face was getting all red. "So you're ignoring me now? God damn it Stephanie… I mean Jesus Christ; ever since we started this whole partnership thing all I've been doing is I running around like your little lap dog. I do whatever you ask me to, I get your lotion, your water, whatever you want. Then I get shit from the boys about being so fucking whipped, what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to go fuck yourself!" I shouted, propping myself up off the sofa and running into the bathroom, locking myself inside.

I could hear him groaning from outside the door and then what I assumed was his head hitting the wood, "Real fucking mature Steph."

"Go away," I commanded, trying not to let my voice sound hurt. I didn't want to cry but I just felt so upset. I didn't want to start fighting with him again but it seemed it was all we were good at.

"Steph are you crying?" He asked softly, his demeanour instantly changing.

I didn't respond.

"Come on please don't cry sweet cheeks, whatever I did I'm sorry. Just open up…please."

Reluctantly I opened the door and I felt him take my hand and lead me back over to the sofa. "A million dollar face isn't supposed to be covered in tears." I couldn't keep my face from growing into a wide smile at his words and I couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Now there's that smile I like to see." Chris said smiling, reaching out and thumbing the salty liquid from my cheeks.

I still didn't know what to say to him, so I just gently laid my hand on top of the one he had on my face.

"Listen Stephy I don't know what I did to make you so upset but I didn't mean it. Maybe in the past I said some things to intentionally hurt you but I don't want to do that anymore. I know this is just supposed to be a partnership but I'm really starting to care about you sweet cheeks and it has nothing to do with Hunter."

His faced inched closer to mine again, and I wasn't about to let the same thing happen twice so I gently laid a hand on either side of his face pulling him in for the kiss I had been waiting for.

When he finally pulled back he was smiling, "You know the more time I spend with you Stephanie, the less I understand women…weren't we just fighting?"

"There's a fine line between love and hate Jericho." I said with a grin, sweeping my lips across his once again.


End file.
